Beneath the Sakura Trees Byakuya x Hisana
by xsoraxrileyx
Summary: A diary from Byakuya to Hisana explaining events that happened in their lives together. Byakuya's perspective. Innocent young love, nothing dirty.
1. Beneath the Sakura Trees

**Hello! Sora is back! I just have to, you know, write a ton of stories to make up for lost time. Lawl. Yeah, to answer your "Where the heck did Black Bleach go?" question, Yes. chapters 5-7 are completed. No, they are no where on the internet. Yes, they are still in my notebook. Yes, they are coming soon. No, I'm not in a huge hurry right now, but I'm getting it done, I swear.  
**

**NOW PLEASE READ THIS BECAUSE I PUT THIS WARNING IN CAPS! This story is a letter, more so, a diary entry addressed to Hisana, from Byakuya. NOW, Yes, like I have been asked, this story is a flashback to when Byakuya met Hisana. The fact that this was a dream from Byakuya is meant to represent that he's growing old. This is, without her. In retrospect, I wasn't nessicarly getting at that, but realized that they could be linked in some way.  
**

**When I mentioned that Byakuya's letter was more so a diary entry, I meant that I've been thinking of doing a continuation of this and have Byakuya write a diary addressed entirely to Hisana. I'm not certain if I'll do this or not, but if I get feedback on that, then sure, if I have the time. If not then it might be something I do when I'm bored.  
**

**Gah, feel like there was something else I wanted to say about it... Nerp.  
**

**Anyway, that traditional speech. I follow the dubbed series. I made this up, this is how I am portraying them to have met. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't own Bleach, yaada yaada... *fwips hand around*  
**

**I apologize for grammar mistakes. This was a quick type, that had no rough draft. So, yeah :)  
**

**Beneath the Sakura Trees (Byakuya x Hisana)**

Dear Hisana,

I found myself staring up at the stars last night. I was lying in our favorite yard*****, and the breeze was enough to make me drift into unconsciousness. Normally I wouldn't sleep outside, but for some reason, this beautiful spring night was enough to make me very tired. It, of course, had been a long day like every day. I don't particularly know why I went outside, but I suppose it's were I feel closest to you. We spent a lot of time there. I've been missing you a lot recently. Especially since Rukia is spending most of her time in the World of the Living.

In any case, as I dozed off, I had a dream that I'd like to share with you.

* * *

I was running.

Another moment when Yoruichi had stolen my hair-tie in hopes that I would practice my shun-po. Never did it not irritate me, but I think that was her goal entirely.

It was a spring day, when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. They rained down over me as I ran, making the shun-po master rather difficult to spot.

I remember how it bothered me. I had always hated sakura. Its pink color was unsightly to me. And I thought, at the time, that I was allergic to them because of the loads of pollen that I absolutely hated.

Yoruichi had already led me to the gate of the Soul Society. Planning to stop and just accept that I'd never get that hair tie back, to get revenge later, she stopped and turned to me. The gate was massive compared to her. I knew it was heavily guarded on the other side. But she was a captain, right? Couldn't she get to and from the areas outside of the Seretei?

"Done yet?" That was it. Two simple words that sparred further than she even knew.

Without thinking, I shook my head no. I suppose it was just the battle talking, but I couldn't help but feel somewhat intrigued by where she was leading me. If I knew Yoruichi, I knew that she only went out of the Seretei if she was truly interested in something. So, I decided that I'd let her show me whatever it was, then get back to the Seretei before my grandfather knew that I had left.

She smirked, "Ha! Little Kuchiki, the Rukon District is a maze, perfect for practicing flash step. Still want to go?"

_Little Kuchiki? Is she trying to insult me, or dishonor me?_

"Of course I do! I didn't say I wasn't done for nothing!"

The smirk remained, perhaps even growing wider, "Well, alright. Haha!"

She was laughing at me. This bitch had to be defeated. Snapping her fingers, the door was opened as though she was trying to put on some magic show for me. She flash stepped through, as it started to close fast. Quickly, I jumped through.

And here I was. In the Rukon District. A place I heard both good and bad stories from. Mostly bad, but that was just the uptight Soul Reapers talking.

As I looked around me, I realized I had no idea where I was, and Yoruichi was no where to be seen.

"Urgh. Why did I say yes?" I murmured to myself.

I looked for a tinge of Spiritual Pressure coming from her. With all fail. I was surrounded by everyone here's Spiritual Pressure. It was clever, I'll give her that, but why would she take me here? Will I ever be surrounded by this many people with Spiritual Pressure? Even if I were to go to the World of the Living…

She was just toying with me wasn't she? She knew I barely had any practice with detecting Spiritual Pressure, and yet she gives me this difficult task? What a bother. I sighed.

I had been here for all of about a minute, and already I was ready to give up on her hide and seek game. But, alas, I wasn't about to give into her insults and vulgar nicknames for me.

Walking forward, I received many stares. I wasn't even wearing a Soul Reaper's kimono. I was still in my training wear. Maybe it was the wooden sword? But I wasn't the only one with a weapon. A lot of men here had one, two, or even three of them in _hand_. Perhaps, it was I came out of the Seretei… What was it about me?

Well, whatever it was, I was uncomfortable with these strangers staring me down. Have they no idea how rude that is? I am nobility! Don't look—

I realized that I was getting carried away.

Calmly, I walked over to the first stand I saw. With proper posture and a face that said I was superior, as to teach these people a lesson. It was an old woman, who couldn't be a day under 80. Her wrinkles were pronounced, and her nose was rather long. I notice that she couldn't have been that desirable when she was a child/teenager. Years are harsh, aren't they?

"Excuse me, ma'am. I'm curious to know as to which district I am in."

She smiled at me. "You're from the Seretei, aren't you?"

"Yes, now, could you answer my question?"

She laughed, "Oh, where's your kimono then? And you're carrying around that wooden sword. Are you from the really nice squad that goes around healing people?"

"NO!" I could help but feel a tinge insulted, "Er—pardon me. I didn't mean to yell at you, but I am in somewhat of a hurry…."

"District 78." A girl's voice rang from behind.

I quickly turned around.

When I set eyes upon her, I could feel my world changing as to never be the same again. What was it about her that was so different?

She wore a pink kimono that reached her knees. There was a baby in her arms, one that resembled her entirely. Features, very distinct. This girl appeared to be near my age, which at the time was 13. Her jet-black hair touched her shoulders and curled out. Somewhat, unkept, but beautiful in the very least. Though I think the thing I noticed most about her was her diverse, navy blue eyes. She was perfect.

Even then, the first thought that crossed my mind was:

_She's the one I shall marry._

A different tone took over my voice. What was it that had made my voice softer? I couldn't tell you that. But it was there, and it wasn't nervous at all. Not even a slight tremble. I had never so much as spoken to a female before apart from my mother. I had heard horror stories about this task. All of which involved me sweating and my voice cracking. But this wasn't the case. I opened my mouth,

"Thank you. May I ask your name?"

"Hisana," she smiled, "That's my grandmother, Karakasaki," She pointed to the old woman, "And this," She looked to the baby in her arms and smiled, "This is Rukia, my sister. What's your name?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki. It's a pleasure to meet you." I'd shake her hand if she wasn't holding a baby.

She seemed fond of this child in her arms. They _must_ have been blood related. There was no way that this small girl could have just _looked_ like this girl, Hisana.

No longer did I care if Yoruichi was expecting me to chase her.

I now knew that I had something more to live for. This woman was going to marry me. I could sense it with every fiber of my being. My heart was racing as I stared into her large eyes and she stared back. I'd give my sword-wielding arm to know just what she was thinking.

Why not clue her into my thoughts?

"You're very beautiful." I said with utter and complete confidence.

She blushed. "Thank you!" giggling she looked at me and took a step closer.

I smiled. Her being closer was enough for my heart to do back flips.

I took a step closer next.

She took one more step.

It had become a game now. That being said, I took another step.

She took another step.

I stole the next step. Inches apart now, she smiled and blushed, unsure if she should go again.

Seeing as she wasn't going to go, I took the final step. Now, our toes were touching, I could feel the warmth of the bundle in her arms. Rukia tossed a bit, but closed her eyes, ready for sleep. I looked up slowly and realized that we were both staring at the child during the same moment, looking up at the same moment. Our eyes met, and I could feel this lonely atmosphere that had drifted over me transform into love. This moment. I wanted it to last forever.

But nothing lasts forever. Nothing.

* * *

I woke up with tears in my eyes to the early spring day break.

Hisana, that was when we first met. I suppose I never told you what I was really thinking. I know that it's somewhat late now, but I felt that that sentimental dream of mine meant something. I'm not sure what I was being told, but I can only hope that you were thinking the same thing that I was when I met you. I still wonder to this day if my hunch was true.

I asked my lieutenant what day it was when I had awoken. He told me, and I felt my eyes grow wide. That was the day that I fell in love with you. The day that I first met you.

Love until the day I die and meet you once more,

Byakuya Kuchiki

*** "I was lying in our favorite yard": This was a tricky one. I haven't watched the Soul Society arc in a little less than a year, so I wasn't quite sure where I remembered seeing them the most. Only flashes of Hisana collapsing and coughing. So I figured that I'd make it the familiar yard that leads out from Byakuya's remembrance room which contains the shrine that is dedicated to Hisana (I believe you can see it in Fade to Black(?)). The yard, as I envisioned, contains a small Japanese bridge, with a rather small surface area, and sakura trees surrounding it. Hence the name of the story.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	2. Second Encounter

**Hello! As requested, I completed another entry to the diary from Byakuya to Hisana! Thanks for reading, and I'm happy you've liked it. I hope that you like this installation as well. This one involves Byakuya meeting Hisana for the second time. Byakuya is anticipating a kiss from her, but is he only setting himself up for disappointment?  
**

**Oh! I should tell you. As the last story started in the summer, this one started in the spring of the next year. There was a time skip between their meetings, which is why they missed each other. Their conversation was awkward for this reason as well.  
**

**By the by, when Byakuya says all of this mushy stuff, it's not that he's gay. It's that this story is written in my eyes. I'm a girl, so this is my idea of romance... What little ideas that I have of it. haha  
**

**So, here is the second encounter of Byakuya and Hisana! ^.^  
**

**Beneath the Sakura Trees (Second Encounter)**

Dear Hisana,

I found myself once more thinking of you. It's been happening a lot recently, and I can't stop. But to be entirely honest with you, I don't think that I want to. Your beautiful hair, eyes, lips… everything about you, I desire. And it's only getting more severe. Every day that goes on… I only feel more lost without you. Writing these letters… it seems to be the only tie that I have with you any more. And… in retrospect… I believe there's a certain three letter phrase that I must contain all of my thoughts in so that you may hear my lament. Three words that follow death and departure.

I miss you.

Something I wish I could say to your face. Something I wish would reach your ears so that you may hear how I feel. But I can't. This sick feeling in my stomach… it hasn't left since you did. I only wish that it was possible that I could die and meet you once more. I know how selfish it may sound, and that you would protest. That is entirely the reason why I still live. For you and for Rukia.

Now if only this feeling would leave me. That feeling, but not the memories. I could never desire that feeling to leave me. The ones that we knew together. Then the ones that I know of our sister. These are the ones that I cling to, as if my life depended on them.

I'd wish to record another memory that I hope to never lose. I hope that you smile at it, just as I do every time that I think of it.

* * *

You were standing next to the beautiful tree. The one that I adored because it was your favorite type. The sakura tree. I remember despising it before I set eyes upon you, but something about this tree of flowers made you look like an angel. Heavenly and flawless as you are. I couldn't help but hypnotically walk to where you were.

You greeted me and I smiled. Our second encounter. I had snuck out, something I've never felt comfortable doing until now. You were definitely worth it. Though I also knew that this was something that had to remain hidden from my grandfather. If he grew aware that I had fallen in love with a woman from the Rukon district, I would be in awful trouble. And maybe even lose my right to be the next captain of Squad 6, like I was training my entire life to be.

_You were worth it._

That's what I kept telling myself. When you said the words: "Meet me by the sakura trees right outside of the Seretei." I was mentally there already. Thinking of you by them. Flashes of what I planned, hoping that they were going to happen, I looked at her. I wanted more than anything to make this take another step. That step closer to each other. The one I took for you.

I wanted, more than anything, to lay my lips upon yours. To be close to you. I wanted to know if you felt the same way. And that's the only proof I wanted. A kiss. I had my mind set on it. I didn't want to hear that you loved me. I didn't want you to just say it. I wanted you to demonstrate it. For me. For you as well.

I had successfully left the Soul Society without being caught. I knew that it was a bit of a walk until I reached the sakura tress, but I thought that famous line to myself. _She's worth it._

I saw them. The trees. With a bounce in my step to propel me faster, I saw her. For the second time, she seemed even more beautiful. Hisana. The woman I dreamt about.

My heart was racing. This was it. I would get my kiss from her today. I was ready. I hoped, with all of my heart, that she was as well. If not… I suppose I could respect her wishes. No matter how much they would pain me.

"Byakuya!" She called, "You came!"

"Of course I did." I smiled. There she was. Her radiance glistened and I never felt so content.

She stared at me. What was she thinking? Was she thinking about this moment just as I was? I couldn't tell. Though that look in her eyes was inviting. An invitation to get closer.

So I tried it. I took that daring step.

"I missed you." She spoke softly.

"I missed you as well." I could feel myself blushing. How embarrassing! I couldn't think of anything better to say? Of course not…

She smiled, as though hearing that made all of the difference. As though my saying that simple line brightened her day. I messed up my line. But I didn't destroy a single word that she heard. The relief was indescribable.

The wind picked up. A peaceful breeze brought the cherry blossoms soaring around us. Their pink and white colors brought out the black of her hair, which shifted at the mercy of the wind. Her eyes were fixed on mine. I could literally read the determination in her eyes.

But what was she anticipating?

She giggled, "Well, are you going to say something?"

At the moment, I noticed something different about her. That bundle she was holding was not there. Rukia, her sister.

"Hmm, wasn't there another one of you?" I asked playfully.

She looked down, then looked up smiling, "I left her with my grandmother." The response was rushed and I wanted to believe that it was true, but for some reason, I felt unassured. Resting it to be, I smiled back to her.

I merely nodded. We were barely a foot apart and I could feel her warm breaths on my chest. She was staring me in the eyes. She had a sad look in her eyes. As though something was entirely wrong, but she wasn't telling me about it. I decided not to worry. She wasn't crying, so I considered that whatever it was, it might just have been that she wasn't having a good day.

Well, I suppose it was farewell nightmares, we're now free from you. And I wanted to know just what exactly she was thin—

She got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against mine. This moment! What was happening? My heart was skipping… beating abnormally. As though it were on a frenzy as well as my thoughts. Everything I was thinking vanished. I disappeared in the love that she was displaying. Never before had I felt this feeling. Never could I regret this love that I had grown obsessed with. This was the second time that I had seen her, and it was as fast as I wanted it to be. As I felt comfortable.

She broke away in tears.

"Hisana?" I asked placing my hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"No! I just left her! Alone! I don't even deserve to live!"

"Hisana!" I hugged her tighter than I would with my life. "Shhh… No need to cry. I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

She grasped my kimono in her hands. I didn't know how to deal with this. A woman crying to me. It was something that had me at a loss of words. I thought it insensitive to ask as to her reasons for being distressed, so I never did.

Only later did I found out that she had abandoned her sister Rukia.

* * *

I didn't consider it at the time, but now I know that was one of my favorite memories of you.

I hated your tears, they almost mirrored to my eyes. But your closeness to me made my blood boil with love for you. You kissing me, hugging, the feel of your heart pouring out to me, I couldn't stand how much I loved everything about that moment.

When I finally found Rukia, I found myself erasing all of the tears. They converted to happiness. That moment was cleansed.

And now, I miss you. No, the better line:

_I missed you as well,_

_Byakuya Kuchiki_

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_  
_


	3. Third Encounter

**Here you are Byakuya x Hisana Fans! The third entry! (wrote it at four o'clock in the morning) ^o^ *thumbs up* Thanks for your constant support for me writing this story, I really appreciate it! I thought that this would be something that I do in my free time, but I have ended up doing this all of the time. ^^" **

**As for you Black Bleach fans, I am planning to post the other chapters that I have so far soon! Before the end of summer vacation, actually, so that's for you guys. I have chapters 5-7 completed, though it's taking longer than I expected to post them. I have most of chapter 5 typed, but there was something major that I had to change, therefore it's not up yet. Don't lose your patience, though. As I've said, they're coming soon. *puts hands in a ready position to type*  
**

**Beneath the Sakura Trees (Third Encounter)**

Dear Hisana,

I just remembered something that happened quite close after my last entry. You see, I have always though of this as one of my favorite memories of you. One that I wish to never forget. And, with all of my heart, I want you to know more than anything. I love you with every inch of my being.

This memory, planted into my skull, I know that I'll never forget. I know that I won't forget this one, even if my heart and soul want to.

The third time I saw you. Your radiance, better than that of anything in which I know of.

* * *

I stood there with you. Nose to nose. Hands out in front of us, both touching, palm to palm.

I had thought long and hard about how exactly I was going to go about telling her—er—asking her. They were four simple words. I had been starring in her eyes for a little less than 30 minutes. And for what I knew, I thought that I'd never be able to ask her what I wanted. This day was important, and I vowed to myself that I'd be able to do it. That I'd be able to ask her. But I knew in my heart that I couldn't, despite my urge to.

At this point, I despised being born male. Why was it that it was considered unromantic if the woman makes the first move? Why does it always have to be the male? It irritated me. It was too much work, but I knew that I wanted to, and that she was worth it. More than anything, she was worth it.

"Byakuya, this is the third time I've ever seen you. And every time you leave, I figure out just how hard it is to live my life without you." Hisana blushed and giggled, "Selfish, huh?"

"No, not at all. In fact, I believe you stole my line in saying that. I love you, Hisana." I told you. But why, above all else, would those words not pass my lips? Why was it that those four words would not fall from my lips to form the question? Was I really that weak?

Hisana smiled, "You have something to say, don't you?"

"Y—yeah. I guess I do."

"Well? What is it?" Hisana giggled.

"Hisana… I… I can't."

"Byakuya! You can tell me or ask me anything!"

"Will you marry me?" I had said it. Those four difficult words that lay on the top of my tongue, just now to fall off. Thank you. Thank you for giving me the strength.

I wasn't exactly sure who I was thanking… but there had to be something out there. Some sort of force that granted you courage.

"Byakuya…" Hisana was speechless. I was higher than she was. A noble man of royal blood. As opposed to a girl who had just stepped foot out of the Rukon district.

My face started to glow. She wasn't going to say yes. She wasn't ready. I knew that I had destroyed that window that I thought that I had successfully opened. But I was wrong. I was under the impression that I could have her. I wanted my way. So why weren't you granting my wish. I am Byakuya Kuchiki. You _give_ me _whatever_ I want _no matter _what!

She released the palms of her hands and grasped the sides of my head. Running her fingers through my neat hair held together with a tie. She pulled the string and my hair flew out in a pouring fashion. Smirking, she ran her fingers through it completely. Somehow, I knew that she was thinking about what she should say next. All she had accomplished to say was my name.

"Byakuya, I can't stand my life without you. I've lost my sister, because of my own selfish needs. Call me immature, but I don't think I'm ready to commit to you. But, if I thought about reality, I'd say what my mind exactly thought on the matter. Byakuya! I want you for eternity! I want you over my own life! I want to marry you more than everything in my life combined. Nothing would be important to me if I didn't have you to love me. So, to answer your question, Byakuya Kuchiki, I want to marry you. I want to spend eternity with you!" There were tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

"Hisana." I kissed her and all of the stress and bad feeling of this disappeared, "Thank you. You are the one. Forever till forever does not end. Till the east touches the west and a lifetime more than the end, I love you, Hisana Kuchiki."

We were an awful pairing. One that shouldn't work. But, all in the same, we loved each other unconditionally and irrevocably. So everything was at ease... or at least it should have been.

Now that we had proposed, several obstacles stood in our way. But the one that I was most concerned about was my grandfather. He was the only one I knew of that could demote me, make my training useless, pointless. Everything that I worked for, gone.

But you know what? _She was unequivocally worth it_.

* * *

It may not have been much of a memory, but for some reason, this was more important to me than any other.

I believe that it's possible to gain the courage to launch into battle rather easily. Courage is nothing but icing on top of your metaphorical cake. But, romance takes more than courage. There's something more to it. I am not the expert, and I can not tell you, but it exists. It's a part of embarrassment that you feel as though you're going to receive no matter what. The constant fear of rejection. I'll agree that I was an arrogant child. I did whatever I could to get my way.

So getting things easily was just another part of me. Something that I despise now….

But, you having deciphered my question so thoroughly, yet still said yes; it meant the world to me. I wish I could relive that moment at least once more. I wish you were around so that I could at least ask you. Perhaps even tell you just how important that moment was to me.

But I can't. Never will I be able to apart from here. And I hate that. More than anything.

Forever till forever meets no eternal doom,

Byakuya Kuchiki

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! ^o^**


End file.
